Talk:Deadpool 2
Official name According to Fox's website, the movie may in fact be called "The Untitled Deadpool Sequel." --Nurdboy42 (talk) 19:27, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :Is it intentional fitting with the type of humor that the movie has, or is it possibly just a placeholder before they officially announce the proper title? The recent teaser trailer didn't give the full name, so maybe it's a case where we hold off until they do give an official one (much like what we are currently doing with Avengers: Infinity War - Part II). :KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 19:33, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Death? SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS So, right now it says this film features the death of Vanessa Carslile. However, in the post credit scene Wade uses the time travel device to stop her death, so she didn't really die. And the death of Peter, for whom he did the same thing, is not listed. So should we remove the "death" from Vanessa for this film? Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 03:29, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :Since he saved those characters via time-travel, he effectively rescued them in a divergent timeline different from Earth-TRN414. Also, thanks for pointing out Peter, I've re-added the Death tag. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 03:46, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for that! I'm just not sure we should list them as deceased since the filmmakers did say they come back and the post credits scenes are canon. Is there a "death and revival" option? Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 21:16, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :The problem is not the canonicity of Deadpool saving those characters. As I already pointed out, the issue is that by travelling back in time to do so, Deadpool created timelines divergent to Earth-TRN414, and that's where those characters are alive. Furthermore, the writers confirmed on an interview with Cinemablend (source) that by saving Vanessa (with her death being the film's starting even), the entire movie was invalidated. The appropriate course of action would be to assign a TRN to the film's original timeline in which Vanessa died, and regard Earth-TRN414 as the timeline in which Deadpool saved both her and Peter. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:53, May 23, 2018 (UTC) TRN Due to the time-travelling shenanigans at the end of the film, the admin team has decided to split the events of the movie in two timelines, the original Earth-TRN414 and Earth-TRN678. The first one is the main timeline of the X-Men films post-''Days of Future Past'' (including the first Deadpool movie), while Earth-TRN678 is the timeline in which Vanessa died and where the main chunk of the movie took place. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 15:18, May 31, 2018 (UTC) :Wasn't better the events of the movie be in Earth-TRN414, and the post-credits in Earth-TRN678?Bobby stronda (talk) 23:30, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::I was gonna suggest the same thing, although depending on what future X-Men movies will do like Dark Phoenix and New Mutants, and what the X-Force movie will do (assuming more movies happen depending on how the Disney acquiring Fox goes), it may be better to wait and see. Assuming the X-Force movie happens, I don't see what they could be doing to where it deviates heavily from what has been established in the X-Men movies (like the future seen at the end of Days of Future Past). ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 23:38, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :::What KalKent mentioned was taken into consideration. Based on the intent to make an X-Force movie, and most likely Deadpool 3, it makes more sense to regard the main chunck of Deadpool 2 as happening in the "other" timeline. Its events were invalidated by time-travel, so the upcoming movies will only take into account Deadpool as far as we can assume. This solution is not different from how timelines are classified in time-travel stories in the comics, like the original Days of Future Past, for instance. Out of Earth-616 and Earth-811, one could assume the main timeline is that in which the events happened unnaffected, but that's not the case. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:58, June 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::I believe it's improbable that he has undo all the events from the movie, I think that he only created alternates timelines without affecting the original timeline. Immediately after saving Vanessa, he traveled in time and saves Peter, proving that it didn't affect the timeline, by the fact that X-Force would not have formed if Vanessa didn't die, and after this, he killed Weapon XI and didn't affect the Earth-10005.Bobby stronda (talk) 00:13, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::The writers themselves admitted to Cinemablend (source) that by saving Vanessa, Deadpool invalidated the movie's events. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:26, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::But it does not make sense for him to have undone the events of the film since it did not affect the Peter question. The writers said at least want to leave open the possibility for Vanessa and Peter.Bobby stronda (talk) 01:23, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::That's what the writers said. Even if it turns out that Deadpool somehow still became involved with Russell and formed X-Force (which is very likely) and the events of the movie happened in a similar way with the only major difference being Vanessa and Peter's survival, it's still going to be a different timeline. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 02:38, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :Shouldn't there also be one for Cable's future? ADDENDUM: Because Deadpool's doing the time traveling, wouldn't time be linear for him? So there's only the one Deadpool. Or would the Deadpool from the new TRN be the one who died before Cable rewound time to save him? Or is that a fourth timeline? - LoveWaffle (talk) 20:05, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I was going to bring up Cable's future as well, since that one showed not only his family killed, but a future version of Russell aka Firefist. ::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:15, June 2, 2018 (UTC) :::Part of the problem with boiling it down to two timelines is that we see more than that. We have: :::# Russell kills the Headmaster (Cable's future) :::# Russell doesn't kill the Headmaster, Deadpool dies, Cable's family lives (main events of the movie) :::# Russell doesn't kill the Headmaster, Deadpool lives, Yukio and Negasonic fix the time machine :::# Deadpool saves Vanessa (movie doesn't happen) :::# Deadpool saves Peter (why does this still happen?) :::# Deadpool kills Weapon XI (Earth-10005, I guess) :::# Deadpool kills Ryan Reynolds before he accepts Green Lantern (Earth-1218?) :::I don't think it's sensible to make so many fractional, functionally useless TRNs, so which of these are in the new one? - LoveWaffle (talk) 20:52, June 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::I personally don't think the smaller ones (Peter, Weapon XI, Ryan Reynolds) need TRNs of their own, in the same way in the comics not all small illusions or dreams need to be alternate TRN realities (unless given official designations), since they don't really affect the current or future plots of the stories they're telling (the Vanessa living being the exception of the mid-credit scenes since it might affect future movies). ::::KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:38, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :Isn't the assumption here that time-travel actually creates alternate timelines as is normal for universes in Marvel comics? I don't think Cable's time-travel machine works like that. Not only can he travel to a time he wasn't previously present in, he is clearly also able to replace himself in his own timeline, change one event, and have all the other events play out exactly in the same manner without anyone noticing anything. tl;dr: I don't think this type of time travel has been proven to create branching timelines. Psicraft (talk) 10:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) TRN swap Here's a new idea: since both designations are un-official, how about we swap this movie's TRN? Have the main portion of the film take place in Earth-TRN414 and only use Earth-TRN678 for the post-credits scene. The way it is set up currently, Earth-TRN678 contains a lot of unnecessary duplicates of Earth-TRN414 characters, from Weazel and Dopinder to the X-Men that appear in the cameo. Since there's not going to be any new X-Men films produced by Fox, any implications the post-credits scenes have on the timeline are essentially moot, but from our wiki's point of view it would make more sense to treat for example Colossus in the first Deadpool and this movie as the same character, not an alternative. HBK123 (talk) 14:01, September 9, 2019 (UTC)